Conventionally, a vehicle seat (also called simply “seat”) disclosed in Patent Document 1 has been known. This apparatus is configured to efficiently circulate air for air-conditioning a space surrounding a vehicle seat, thereby effectively adjusting a temperature of the space surrounding the vehicle seat.
Therefore, an external shape of a surface supporting a seated person in a seat cushion and a seat back includes a top part having a substantially planar central portion for supporting the seated person, and a bank part having portions that are positioned on both sides of the top part and protrude higher than the top part. This vehicle seat is equipped with an air conditioner within the seat. The air conditioner includes an outlet port, an inlet port, a duct and a blower, and the outlet port and the inlet port are formed in the bank part of the seat cushion or the seat back. The outlet port and the inlet port are located at a circulatable position where a blowing air blown out of the outlet port can be sucked into the inlet port. This configuration promotes convection around an occupant seated in the seat.